<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stoic the Vast's Smart Decision by Agua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726202">Stoic the Vast's Smart Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua'>Agua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A better ending to HTTYD 2. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stoick the Vast/Valka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stoic the Vast's Smart Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toothless was standing menacingly in front of the chief's only son, and his eyes were dangerously empty. In a few seconds, he would fire.</p><p>"HICCUP!" Stoic yelled.</p><p>He ran like a madman, dodging rocks and ice cubes and pushing everything out of his way. He might be stubborn, he might be tough, but nothing would come for his son with him there. He wasn't thinking straight -- not at all, actually, until Valka's voice yelled something at him.</p><p>"Go for the dragon!" she screamed from behind him.</p><p>She had always been smarter than him, hadn't she? Stoic looked back at his son. He had planned on pushing him our of the way, but perhaps he didn't need to. Maybe pushing Toothless out of the way would do it. Only a strong Viking could manage that in time -- and luckily, Stoic was the strongest of them.</p><p>"Dad!" Hiccup screeched, and he looked so, so scared.</p><p>Stoic couldn't bear it. He rammed into the dragon like he had rammed his head on the rock such a long time ago. Toothless went rolling across the hill. Hiccup let out a yell and held out his hand as though he wanted to grab his friend -- but Toothless was already standing back up.</p><p>"Son," Stoic breathed out. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, dad. Thanks for the save."</p><p>"Good," Stoic smiled. "Now, we still have work to do."</p><p>Drago, who had been standing there without moving, let out an irritated cry.</p><p>"You may have dodged this, but I still --"</p><p>Then Drago's voice was cut off. In a wet gurgle, he fell to the floor, bleeding from whatever part of him that had taken the hit. Valka kept them coming, and even long after he was gone, she still hit and hit and hit him like she was hammering down a particularly annoying nail.</p><p>"You hurt my dragons, killed my Bewilderbeest, tried to kill my son, and you still want to cause trouble? Not anymore," she managed to say between her choked-out breaths. "You won't be causing any more pain to my family."</p><p>Stoic looked like he was about to cry.</p><p>"That's the woman I married," he whispered to Hiccup, holding his hands together like he was reliving their wedding internally.</p><p>"Wow," was Hiccup's only reply.</p><p>He couldn't think of anything else.</p><p>"Well, I guess we're done here now?" he let out.</p><p>He heard a little huff at his side and his eyes widened. He rushed to his best friend and kneeled to his side.</p><p>"Toothless! Are you alright, bud?"</p><p>Toothless shook his head. His eyes went round and familiar again.</p><p>"There we go, buddy. It's alright now. Everything's alright."</p><p>The black Alpha let out a sigh that sounded like a great horn blowing a sad note, then kneeled by the body of its fallen brother and started to groom it gently, almost as if he was mourning.</p><p>"Hey," Hiccup shouted to him. "It's not your fault. I'm sure you tried your best to resist him."</p><p>The Alpha shook his head and let out another cry. Slowly, the other dragons gathered over the white Alpha and started to groom him too.</p><p>"Hey, we won!" Tuffnut screamed from somewhere.</p><p>"You didn't do anything," Ruffnut protested.</p><p>"Shut up," Tuffnut spit out.</p><p>"We won because of these three," Astrid said, pulling them both into a strange attempt at a hug.</p><p>She pointed to the happy family.</p><p>"These four," Hiccup corrected.</p><p>"These four," Astrid repeated with a smile.</p><p>Valka and Stoic had another wedding that year to renew their union.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>